1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor sensor module in which a semiconductor image sensor chip and video signal processing chip are mounted and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor sensor module as well as a camera and a method for manufacturing the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an imaging device such as a digital still camera or digital video camera, a semiconductor image sensor chip such as a CCD image sensor and CMOS image sensor is used. A plurality of components such as image signal processing chips for processing image signals output from an image pickup element of the imaging device and image pickup lens are mounted on a wiring substrate.
As a related art, a technology for forming a heat sink between an image pickup element and signal processing chip is shown in FIG. 1 (refer to Patent document 1).
A chip-mounted structure shown in FIG. 1 includes a CCD image sensor 110 that is a semiconductor image sensor chip, thin plate-like heat sink 112 as heat dissipating means and a signal processing chip 116 that is a semiconductor integrated circuit IC for processing image signals from the CCD image sensor. Further, in the above-described chip-mounted structure, the heat sink 112 formed of material such as aluminum having high heat conductivity is positioned between the CCD image sensor 110 and image signal processing chip 116.
Furthermore, there has been disclosed a vision chip in which by means of a flip-chip bonding method a light-receiving unit 3 that is a semiconductor image sensor chip and an A/D converter alley 7 are connected by a flip-chip bonding bump electrode to form a module (refer to Patent document 2).
[Patent document 1] Published Japanese Patent Application No 2003-33254
[Patent document 2] Published Japanese Patent Application No 2003-23573